


Samotny na wodzie

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Euthanasia, Grief, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie oczekiwał, że będzie żył długo, lecz nie spodziewał się też, że jego życie zakończy się w taki sposób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samotny na wodzie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone On the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210785) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> Tekst wygrał konkurs na najlepsze tłumaczenie "Przełóż mnie prędko" na forum yaoifan w 2012 roku.
> 
> Angielski tytuł pochodzi ze słów piosenki [Sorrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8-egj0y8Qs) rewelacyjnego amerykańskiego zespołu The National.
> 
> Podejrzewam, że nie muszę mówić, że ten tekst to legenda fandomu, ponieważ zapewne większość z Was przeczytała go po angielsku. Na tłumaczenie zdecydowałam się, gdyż żadne z krążących polskich tłumaczeń nie wydawało mi się odpowiednio dobre. Nie byłam pewna, czy podołam, wciąż nie jestem, lecz pozostawiam to tylko Waszej ocenie.

 

Siedzę, słyszę słowa. Jestem otępiały.

_Nieoperacyjny. Głęboki. Ciśnienie śródczaszkowe. Ogromne współczucie. Opcje. Ustalenia._

Sherlock siedzi obok mnie, zakładając nogę na nogę. Jest spokojny.

― Ile mi zostało? ― Jest jedynym pytaniem, jakie zadaje.

Neurochirurg to mój kolega z Bart’s, dobry człowiek. Patrzy na mnie ze współczuciem, tak jak robiłby to w każdym innym przypadku. Niezbyt się tym przejmuję.

― Miesiąc. Co najwyżej.

Mam więcej pytań, ale Sherlock już wstaje.

― Dziękuję, panie doktorze. Chodź, John. ― I natychmiast wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Podnoszę się.

― John… bardzo mi przykro ― mówi mój stary przyjaciel. ― Możemy mu to jakoś… ułatwić.

Śmieję się. Sam jestem tym zaskoczony.

― Nikt nigdy mu niczego nie ułatwiał. Nie ma potrzeby zaczynać teraz.

* * *

 

Nie odzywamy się podczas powrotu do domu. Wpatruję się w widok za oknem. _Spójrz na to. Spójrz na stale biegnący świat. Czuję się, jakbym z niego odpadł._ Palce Sherlocka wystukują o kolano jakiś rytm. Wysiada z taksówki na moment przed tym, zanim ta zdąży się zatrzymać. Wbiega do mieszkania i gwałtownie sięga po swoje dokumenty. Przegląda, przekartkowuje, sortuje. Nie mam pojęcia, co robi. Ja tylko stoję.

― Sherlocku. ― Nie odpowiada. ― Sherlock!

― Nie jestem zainteresowany analizowaniem mojego stanu emocjonalnego, John, co z całą pewnością jest twoim zamiarem.

― A co ze stanem fizycznym?

Prycha.

― Biorąc pod uwagę to, czego się przed chwilą dowiedziałem, jakie ma to znaczenie?

― Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać.

― O czym? ― Odkłada folder plików i spogląda na mnie. ― O tym, że został mi miesiąc życia? ― Te słowa porażają mnie tak mocno, jakbym był pod obstrzałem ich siły i znaczenia. ― Sądzę, że to _ty_ potrzebujesz na ten temat rozmawiać.

― Tak, w porządku, to ja. Sherlock…

― Martwi mnie jedynie, jak długo będę mógł pracować, zanim przestanę być do tego zdolny.

Nie wierzę w to, co słyszę.

― _Pracować_?

Wreszcie przerywa to, co robił, i patrzy na mnie.

― Chciałbym usłyszeć prawdę, John, więc powiedz mi prawdę.

Biorę głęboki oddech. _Oderwij się. Odpłyń. Odleć jak balon. Przywiąż się tylko do ciała, żebyś mógł potem ściągnąć się z powrotem._

― Twoje bóle głowy nasilą się. Będziesz doświadczał afazji i problemów z mówieniem. Trudniej będzie ci utrzymać równowagę i wkrótce nie dasz rady chodzić czy nawet stać. Procesy poznawcze przestaną działać prawidłowo i zaczniesz tracić wzrok. Pojawią się mdłości, zawroty głowy, ból i osłabienie mięśni. Ostatecznie zaczniesz tracić przytomność.

Kiwa głową.

― Na pewno masz świadomość, że afazja i problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi już się zaczęły. ― Potwierdzam skinieniem. ― Nie ma potrzeby, bym przez to wszystko przechodził, John.

Spotykam jego wzrok. Wygląda spokojnie, ale ja znam go lepiej niż inni, prawdopodobnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek go poznał. I mogę dostrzec, że teraz, w tym momencie, Sherlock się boi.

― A ja nie mogę patrzeć, jak przez to przechodzisz.

Gorsze niż sama myśl straty byłoby obserwowanie, jak jego umysł niknie, mgliście świadom, że kiedyś był szczególny i niezwykły, lecz niezdolny przypomnieć sobie jak ani dlaczego. Patrzenie na nieskończone pokłady energii uwięzione w ciele, które dłużej nie będzie wykonywało poleceń, wyniszczone przez obcy twór znajdujący się głęboko w jego mózgu.

Wiem, czego chce. Boże, dopomóż, to po prostu ulga.

― Zajmę się tobą.

Jego twarz natychmiast łagodnieje.

― Wiem, że się zajmiesz. ― Zaraz potem kamienne opanowanie powraca. ― Żadnych zastrzyków.

Przez moment jestem zdezorientowany.

― To byłby przecież najprostszy sposób.

― Nie pozwolę, żeby podejrzenia spadły na ciebie. Musi wyglądać tak, jakbym zrobił to wyłącznie ja sam. Są jakieś tabletki?

― Tak. Ich działanie wymaga trochę więcej czasu, jakieś pół godziny. Ale będzie bezboleśnie.

― Dobrze. Zdobądź pigułki i weźmiemy je, kiedy nadejdzie czas. Do tej pory będę kontynuował pracę, a ty nikomu nie powiesz o moim stanie zdrowia, rozumiesz?

Rozumiem. Rozumiem, że nie mogę spełnić tego polecenia, i on wie, że nie mogę, ale utrzymamy tę lekką fikcję ogólnej nieświadomości w społeczeństwie.

― W porządku.

― Zdecydujemy, kiedy nadejdzie pora. Pozwolę na odwiedziny, jeśli ktoś będzie chciał mnie widzieć, ale ostatni dzień pragnąłbym spędzić sam.

Moje gardło zacieśnia się.

― Sam?

― Tak. Więc mam nadzieję, że uda ci się wybłagać urlop. Krótka nieobecność.

Zalewa mnie uczucie ulgi.

― Ach. Jestem pewien, że zrozumieją.

Słyszy coś w moim głosie i podchodzi bliżej mnie.

― John. Kiedy powiedziałem „sam”, miałem na myśli… ― Odchrząka. ― Cóż, mam nadzieję, że to dla ciebie akceptowalne.

Akceptowalne. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie poinformował mnie, że chce spędzić swój ostatni dzień na ziemi ze mną. Nie ma tu nic akceptowalnego.

Mój umysł jeszcze nie pogodził się z faktem, że on odchodzi. Ledwo mogę sobie przypomnieć, jak to było żyć bez niego. Łagodnie wpłynął do wszystkich moich wspomnień, jakby był ze mną zawsze. Jest w Afganistanie, siedzi obok i komentuje zachowanie innych ludzi, a potem zawraca mi głowę, kiedy próbuję zszyć kolejną ranę. Jest w Bart’s, odciąga mnie od nauki, by zabrać do kostnicy, kradnie moje notatki i na czerwono zakreśla błędy. Jest ze mną w szkole, w domu, w parku, w którym bawiłem się jako dziecko.

Stoję w naszym salonie i obserwuję, jak powraca do przeglądania dokumentacji. W jakimś sensie przez ostatnie dwa lata on i ja staliśmy się hybrydą. Sherlock-i-John. Ten związek jest tak kompletny, że nawet gdy jesteśmy rozdzieleni, przez dni lub nawet tygodnie, jak się okazjonalnie zdarzało, stale czuję niewidzialną siłę, która ciągnie mnie do niego. Przez moment jestem zły. To nie on będzie musiał odciąć połowę siebie i powrócić do stanu pojedynczej jednostki. John-i-[brak]. Więź jednak pozostanie. Będę nosił w sobie po niej bliznę, przypominającą mi o tym, co straciłem.

Przedstawiamy się jako współlokatorzy. Naprawdę mamy na myśli to, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ludzie czasami zakładają, że jesteśmy kochankami. Żadne z tych określeń nie jest adekwatne. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy w języku angielskim jest słowo definiujące to, czym jesteśmy. Harry raz nazwała nas „heteroseksualnymi partnerami życiowymi”. Sherlockowi spodobało się to określenie, rozbawiło go. Ja nie jestem przekonany, czy ono również oddaje tę relację. My jesteśmy – cóż, my jesteśmy po prostu nami.

Wiem jedynie, że czuję głęboko w mojej klatce piersiowej otchłań, która rozszerza się i pogłębia. Otchłań, która za chwilę pochłonie mnie, a nie mogę dopuścić, by to zobaczył.

― Wychodzę na chwilę ― mówię. Poczucie winy z powodu zostawiania go samego po dzisiejszej informacji łagodzi tylko świadomość, że wolałby być sam niż patrzeć, jak okazuję jakiekolwiek emocje.

Lekko kiwa głową, nie odwracając wzroku.

― Do zobaczenia.

Odwracam się i zbiegam po schodach. Mój żołądek wywraca się na drugą stronę; muszę oprzeć się o ścianę na moment. Wychodzę na zewnątrz i łapię taksówkę.

Zanim docieram do Sary, biorę się w garść. To kolejna relacja, która ignoruje wszelką kategoryzację. Dziewczyna? Nie. Przyjaciółka? Tak, ale i coś więcej. Partnerka seksualna? Czasem. Te określenia pasowałyby, gdyby nie to, że ona wie, przez co przeszedłem z Sherlockiem. Jej wiedza o więzi sprawiła, że nie byliśmy w stanie kontynuować tego, na co liczyliśmy na początku, i jednocześnie odebrała możliwość powrotu w bezpieczną strefę przyjaźni. Więc oscylujemy w niezdefiniowanym kręgu uczuciowym. Ona spotyka się z innymi ludźmi. Ja mam tylko Sherlocka.

Widzi moją twarz i wciąga mnie do środka.

― Co się stało?

Drżę.

― Sherlock.

― Co tym razem zrobił?

― Załatwił sobie pieprzonego guza mózgu.

* * *

 

Obejmuje mnie, kiedy mam, Bóg mi świadkiem, niezwykle łzawe załamanie nerwowe. Jedno z tych, których prawdopodobnie powinienem się wstydzić, jednak w jakiś sposób życie z permanentną separacją emocjonalną Sherlocka sprawiło, że jestem wybitnie nieświadomy tego, co ja sam czuję. Zostałem uosobieniem jego człowieczeństwa. Muszę wyrażać wszystkie emocje, które on tłumi, więc skończyłem, odrabiając podwójną zmianę.

Mówię jej o potrzebnych pigułkach i o planie Sherlocka. Niemal oczekuję, że zaprotestuje, ale ona tylko przytakuje i oferuje pomoc.

― Jak myślisz, ile potrwa, zanim będzie miał… dość? ― pyta cicho.

Przytrzymuję zimny ręcznik przy mojej spuchniętej twarzy. Nie mogę wrócić do domu w takim stanie.

― Wątpię, żeby dał radę dłużej niż przez kilka tygodni. To wszystko dzieje się tak cholernie szybko, Saro. Pierwszy raz zauważyłem jego bóle głowy dopiero tydzień temu, do kurwy nędzy ― słyszę, jak mój głos załamuje się.

Sara łagodnie odgarnia włosy z moich skroni.

― Tak mi przykro, John.

― To niesprawiedliwe, dlaczego on?

― Dlaczego ktokolwiek?

― Ale on jest… Potrzebujemy go. Ludzie nie wiedzą, co robi, jak _wiele_ robi. ― Przecieram twarz wilgotnym ręcznikiem i pozwalam mojej głowie opaść na oparcie kanapy. ― Muszę wracać. Wezmę wolne w pracy, nie powinien być sam. Może potrzebować pomocy medycznej o każdej porze.

Sara kręci głową.

― Oczywiście. Ale to nie dlatego potrzebujesz urlopu. ― Spoglądam na nią. ― Po prostu to przyznaj.

― Co?

― Chcesz spędzić z nim największą możliwą ilość czasu, zanim nastąpi koniec.

Moja warga znów drży. _Koniec. Jego koniec. Boże, to nie może być prawda._

― Myślałem, że będziemy mieli dla siebie wieczność.

Sara obejmuje mnie, kiedy łzy zaczynają ponownie płynąć po mojej twarzy. Czuję się głupio, ale to najlepszy sposób, by się od tego uwolnić. Nie mogę się tak zachowywać przed Sherlockiem.

I ma rację. Jak tylko wrócę do domu, więcej go nie opuszczę.

* * *

 

On pracuje. Ja nie chodzę do szpitala. Bierzemy sprawę za sprawą. On nie śpi, więc ja też nie. Łapię krótkie drzemki, kiedy się kąpie lub gdy jest zajęty czymś, w czym nie mogę mu pomóc.

Biorę Lestrade’a na stronę i cicho tłumaczę mu sytuację. Wygląda na porażonego, ale szybko dochodzi do siebie. Obiecuję, że dam mu znać, kiedy decyzja zostanie podjęta. To samo mówię Angelo. On poinformuje resztę świata.

Sherlock nieustępliwie twierdzi, że nie powinniśmy nic mówić pani Hudson. Ten jeden raz się z nim zgadzam. Gdybyśmy jej powiedzieli, nigdy byśmy się od niej nie uwolnili. Poczekamy, aż nie będzie można tego dłużej odkładać.

Sara przynosi mi tabletki. Dwie, białe i gładkie. Trzymam je przy sobie cały czas. Nie może wziąć ich beze mnie – a bardzo w jego stylu byłoby, w ataku frustracji, powiedzieć, żeby świat szedł do diabła i połknąć je w ramach odwetu na wszystkim i wszystkich. Wyobrażenie powrotu ze sklepu i znalezienia go… cóż. Dlatego trzymam je przy sobie.

Przez kilka dni nie zauważam żadnego pogorszenia stanu jego zdrowia. Później ten skurcz na jego twarzy, sygnalizujący nadchodzący ból głowy, przestaje znikać z lekami przeciwbólowymi, które mu daję. Od czasu do czasu się potyka. Stoję bliżej niego, gdy jesteśmy w miejscach zbrodni.

Tydzień po diagnozie znajduję go wymiotującego w łazience. Jest blady i spocony. Podaję mu silną pochodną fenotiazyny i zdaje się, że to mu pomaga.

Tego dnia ma pierwszy znaczący przypadek afazji. Stoi obok nas, przygotowany do wyjaśnienia wszystkiego, i nagle słowa nie przychodzą. Widzę, jak jego szczęka się porusza, oczy i umysł są gotowe do udowodnienia nam, jak dowody łączą się ze sobą, lecz słowa nie wypływają z jego ust. Patrzy na mnie z paniką w oczach, ledwie widoczną zza zasłony, która zawsze okrywa jego stan emocjonalny, zasłony, za którą tylko ja czasem jestem w stanie coś dostrzec.

― John ― jąka.

― Co to jest? ― Wskazuję na cokolwiek niezwiązanego z tym, o czym chciał powiedzieć.

Ogląda się.

― Najnowszy model Citroena.

Bierze głęboki oddech, odwraca się z powrotem i przedstawia nam swoje dedukcje. Sally marszczy brwi, Lestrade wzdycha i wymieniamy krótkie spojrzenia.

Zaczyna się.

* * *

 

Wracam do domu ze sklepu i mijam się z Mycroftem. Jest blady i zmarnowany.

― Och, John ― mówi łagodnie. ― Jaka szkoda, że się rozminęliśmy.

― W takim razie nie trzeba było czekać z wizytą, aż wyjdę ― odpowiadam z irytacją. Jeśli Mycroft ma mnie za takiego idiotę, to nie obserwował mnie uważnie.

― Sherlock miał ze mną pewne sprawy do przedyskutowania.

Kiwam głową.

― Lepiej już pójdę. ― Nie mam dla niego w tej chwili czasu.

Sherlock siedzi na skórzanym fotelu z podkulonymi nogami. Wskazuje mi drugie miejsce.

― Usiądź, John. Jest interes. Nie lubię marnować czasu na takie rzeczy, ale wygląda na to, że to konieczne.

Siadam.

― O co chodzi?

Wyciąga plik dokumentów. Rozpoznaję je. To pełnomocnictwo.

― Jeśli coś poszłyby nie po naszej myśli ― zaczyna. ― Gdybym zemdlał albo gdyby mój stan się dramatycznie pogorszył, będziesz miał pełną władzę przy podejmowaniu decyzji medycznych za mnie.

Przypuszczalnie powinno mnie to w jakiś sposób poruszyć, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Tak jak powiedział. Interes. Interes umierania. Podpisuję papiery.

― Proszę.

Marszczy brwi.

― Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz tak… zdystansowany.

― Nie będziemy tego potrzebować. Zrobisz to na swoich warunkach.

― Obyś miał rację. ― Odchrząka. ― Zmieniłem testament. Wszystko, poza kilkoma pamiątkami rodzinnymi, które weźmie Mycroft, dostaniesz ty. Zrób z nimi, co uważasz.

Wzdycham.

― Nie chcę niczego, co należało do ciebie.

― Więc spal wszystko ― mówi z czymś ciężkim w głosie. ― Co za różnica? To już i tak jest twoje, a skoro nie ma to żadnego znaczenia, a ja nie będę wiedział, co dzieje się z moimi rzeczami, weź to, co uznasz za potrzebne, a resztę wyrzuć.

Patrzymy na siebie. Ogłusza mnie dźwięk niewypowiedzianych słów.

* * *

 

Dwa dni później Sherlock potyka się dwukrotnie i niemal upada. Za drugim razem odprowadzam go do ławki. Cały dzień jest bardzo cichy.

― Nie widzę na prawe oko, John ― szepcze. Słyszę drżenie w jego głosie. ― Od jakichś trzydziestu minut.

Kiwam głową.

― Powinniśmy wrócić do domu.

― Prawie skończyliśmy tę sprawę. Doprowadźmy ją do końca. ― Patrzy na mnie prosząco.

― Chciałbym to zatrzymać ― szepczę.

Sięga po moją dłoń i chwyta ją. Łapię ją kurczowo. Zupełnie mnie nie obchodzi, co pomyślą ludzie.

Kończymy tę sprawę. Sherlock wspiera się na mnie, gdy wchodzimy po schodach do naszego mieszkania. Jego problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi znacząco nasiliły się dopiero wczoraj.

Sadzam go na sofie i mierzę ciśnienie; jest wysokie. Puls szaleńczo szybki. Ma gorączkę. Źrenice reagują niejednocześnie. Odczytuje wszystko z mojej twarzy. Podnoszę się, ale przytrzymuje mnie.

― John ― mówi i wiem, co nadchodzi.

― Jeszcze nie ― szepczę.

― Już czas.

Patrzę w jego oczy.

― Proszę, Sherlocku.

― Jest środa.

― Tak.

― Więc w piątek wieczorem ― wzdycha.

Taki jest plan. Dwa dni. Pierwszy będzie dla reszty, by wpadli zadać mu jakieś pytanie czy coś dać. Drugi dla nas.

Tabletki ciążą mi w kieszeni.

* * *

 

Rano ból głowy jest tak silny, że ledwo może znieść światło. Podaję mu silniejsze środki uśmierzające; pomagają. Nalega na założenie tego, co zwykle. Udaje, że nie planuje nikogo dzisiaj widzieć, ale jest świadomy, co go czeka.

Na początku musimy zrobić to, czego obawialiśmy się najbardziej. Czas poinformować panią Hudson. Schodzimy do jej mieszkania i prosimy, by usiadła.

Szlocha, przytulając go. Sherlock obejmuje ją i zapewnia, że nic go nie boli, że wszystko odbędzie się bardzo spokojnie. Pani Hudson przytula również mnie. Chce iść na górę, by się nami zaopiekować, ale Sherlock jest nieustępliwy. Obiecujemy jej, że zaprosimy ją jutro. Jest zasłużonym wyjątkiem od prośby Sherlocka.

Molly jest naszym pierwszym gościem. Stara się wyglądać na wyjątkowo radosną i udaje, że zupełnie ignoruje wszystko to, o czym nie powinna wiedzieć.

― Pozbierałam dla ciebie więcej tatuaży ― mówi, podając mu plik fotografii.

― Dziękuję ― odpowiada.

― Z tyłu zrobiłam notatki z ogólnymi informacjami, o które zazwyczaj prosisz, więc od razu możesz je pogrupować.

― Jak mądrze. Na pewno będzie teraz wygodniej.

Molly przygryza wargę.

― I… mam jakieś anonimowe zwłoki. Jeśli nikt go nie rozpozna, możesz przyjść i zrobić ten eksperyment z rzepkami, gdybyś chciał.

― Świetnie. Kiedy?

― Musimy poczekać tydzień. ― Jest świadoma tego, co mówi.

Sherlock uśmiecha się.

― W takim razie do zobaczenia.

Szybko ukrywa lekki grymas, który pojawia się na jej twarzy.

― Muszę lecieć ― mówi, wstając gwałtownie. Wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, potem pochyla się i całuje go w policzek. ― Do widzenia, Sherlocku ― wydusza.

Wygląda na delikatnie wzruszonego.

― Szczęścia, Molly.

Odwraca się i wychodzi, ledwo na mnie spoglądając. Dociera do mnie jej szloch, gdy tylko zamykają się za nią drzwi. Sherlock wzdycha ciężko.

― Mam nadzieję, że reszta będzie lepiej udawać.

Niestety naszym kolejnym gościem jest Sally Donovan, niezwykle mierna aktorka. Jest zdecydowanie za radosna i nie potrafi docinać mu tak, jak robiłaby to normalnie. To irytujące. Wychodzi po kilku minutach, zniesmaczona samą sobą. Odprowadzam ją do drzwi.

― Mogłaś się bardziej postarać ― mruczę pod nosem.

― On na to nie zasługuje.

― Tym bardziej. Wyraźnie mówiłem, że macie traktować go normalnie. To nie było normalne.

― Jak mam nazywać go „świrem” i obrażać go, kiedy wiem, że jutro… ― Urywa. ― Nie wiem, jak ty to robisz.

― Robię to, co konieczne.

Parska.

― Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmienią. Do widzenia, John.

Anderson pojawia się po lunchu.

― Masz ― warczy, rzucając w Sherlocka papierową torbą. ― Próbki włókien, które chciałeś. Lepiej i w tym przypadku zastosuj te swoje zjawiskowe dedukcyjki, bo to wszystko, co mamy.

Sherlock prycha.

― Jestem pewien, że to wystarczające dowody nawet jak dla ciebie, Anderson.

― Naprawdę wierzyć się nie chce, że dopuszczają cię tak blisko każdego oficjalnego śledztwa.

― Z ust mi to wyjąłeś.

― Nie będę tu stał i dawał się obrażać! ― ucina Anderson.

― Więc usiądź, będzie ci wygodniej ― odparowuje Sherlock, wyglądając na niemal szczęśliwego.

― Nie mam na to czasu. ― Zakłada rękawiczki. ― Nieznośny dupek.

― Chodząca definicja ignorancji.

― Udanego życia. ― Wychodzi. Odprowadzam go do drzwi.

― Dziękuję ― mamroczę.

Patrzy na mnie i, słowo daję, wygląda na niemal skruszonego.

― Zajmij się nim.

― Zajmę.

Tego dnia praktycznie nie mamy chwili wytchnienia. Sherlock jest z tego powodu zadowolony. Ja mniej. Jestem zazdrosny o czas, który mu jeszcze został. O każdą cenną minutę, straconą, ponieważ nie spędzam jej z nim, nie kiedy gromadzą się wokół niego inni ludzie, jeden za drugim. Przychodzą ci, którym pomógł, tylko po to, żeby wręczyć mu ciasto, ot tak, bez powodu, po prostu pomyślałem, że może ci się spodoba, och, właśnie przechodziłem obok kwiaciarni i zauważyłem ten bukiet i, ojej, pomyślałem, że trochę rozjaśni pomieszczenie, ach, te głupie czekoladki, co prawda wiozłem je do siostry, ale pewnie ich nie chcesz, prawda?

Zapada noc. Sherlock przez cały dzień prawie nie ruszał się z fotela. Muszę sprawdzić, jak z jego równowagą, więc podczas przerwy między odwiedzinami pomagam mu wstać i obserwuję, jak przechadza się po pokoju. W miarę sobie radzi. Robię mu herbatę.

Lestrade pojawia się chwilę po ósmej. Przed nim nie możemy grać, mamy kilka spraw do wyjaśnienia.

― Zrobię, co będę mógł, żeby nie wszczęto śledztwa.

― Tabletki wezmę sam, z mojej własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. John może być jednak oskarżony o brak reakcji. Jest wykształcony medycznie, ma jeszcze większy obowiązek zapobiegać krzywdzie ludzkiej.

― Będzie musiał tylko powiedzieć, że nic nie wiedział i wrócił do domu, gdy było już za późno.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

― Przypuszczam, że to wystarczy.

― Zaryzykuję, Sherlock. ― Dobry Boże, dla tego mężczyzny wystawiałem się przed bomby, pociski i szalejących wikingów, a on teraz zaczyna przejmować się ryzykiem?

― Nie ― mówi ostro. ― Nie będziesz niczym ryzykował.

― Posłuchaj ― odzywa się Lestrade ― jestem w dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu procentach pewien, że uda mi się zapobiec jakiemukolwiek śledztwu. To nielegalne, jasne, ale w takich przypadkach większość z nas zawsze chce jak najszybciej zająć się czymś innym.

Sherlock nie wydaje się tym usatysfakcjonowany.

― Zapewnij mnie, że John nie będzie o nic podejrzewany.

Lestrade przytakuje.

― Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Masz moje słowo. ― Prawie się uśmiecha. ― Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym zapytał cię o parę rzeczy?

Sherlock ożywia się.

― Ależ skąd.

Następne pół godziny Lestrade spędza, wymieniając wskazówki, okoliczności, sytuacje i spisując pomysły Sherlocka. Siedzę na oparciu fotela Sherlocka, wtrącając coś od czasu do czasu, jednak głównie po prostu wsłuchując się w brzmienie jego głosu. W pewnej chwili spoglądam w dół i dostrzegam, że trzyma pomiędzy dwoma palcami prawej dłoni mój sweter - jedynie fragment rękawa - jakby zapewniał sam siebie, że wciąż tu jestem – lub że to on wciąż tu jest.

Z kontekstu wywnioskowuję, że wiele spraw, o których wspomina Lestrade, to bardzo stare przypadki. Sprzed wielu lat, nawet dekad. Uświadamiam sobie, że to jego ostatnia szansa. Jego i Sherlocka. Zastanawiam się, czy trudniej będzie dla niego pożegnać się z życiem czy z pracą. I czy w ogóle widzi między tymi dwoma rzeczami jakąkolwiek różnicę.

* * *

 

Mycroft ma przyjść o dziesiątej. Sara pojawia się o dziewiątej trzydzieści. Jestem zaskoczony, widząc ją.

― Nie wiedziałeś? ― pyta. ― Napisał do mnie. Poprosił, żebym przyszła.

Jestem zdezorientowany. Ona i Sherlock nigdy nie byli najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Bywały chwile, kiedy czułem się, jakbym był białą flagą pomiędzy dwoma skonfliktowanymi obozami. Moich już i tak tylko kilku kolegów nie wytrzymywało zbyt długo, ponieważ Sherlock nieuchronnie wygrywał. Nie rozumieli. Sherlock zawsze wygrywa. Jest jak planeta z własną grawitacją, wciągająca mnie na swoją orbitę.

Sara wchodzi ze mną na górę. Sherlock pogodnieje, gdy ją dostrzega, i ręką zaprasza, by usiadła obok niego. Patrzy na mnie dobitnie.

― John, mógłbyś mi zrobić herbaty, proszę?

Kiwam głową. Chce porozmawiać z nią na osobności.

Kręcę się po kuchni, zerkając na nich – są bardzo blisko siebie, rozmawiają prędko. Nie trwa to jednak długo. Sara wstaje i widzę, że Sherlock ściska jej dłoń. Podaję mu herbatę i odprowadzam ją do drzwi.

Kiedy odwraca się do mnie, widzę w jej oczach łzy. Lekko mnie obejmuje.

― Czego chciał? ― pytam.

― A jak myślisz? ― Odsuwa się. ― Prosił, bym się tobą zaopiekowała. Powiedział: „John będzie to przeżywał”. Chciał, żebym sprawdzała, czy śpisz i jesz. Wiesz, zaraz po.

― Hm, ktoś tu jest szczególnie przekonany o swojej wyjątkowości ― próbuję żartować, ale wychodzi to niezwykle sztucznie.

― Wydaje mi się, że ktoś raczej nie ma więcej czasu na udawanie ― odpowiada. Patrzy mi prosto w oczy. ― John, zrobisz to, co uznasz za słuszne. Nie potrafię ci powiedzieć, jak masz się czuć. Nie potrafię ci powiedzieć, co jest prawdą. Mogę cię jedynie zapewnić, że on umiera i myśli tylko o tobie.

Jestem oniemiały.

Sara wychodzi i przez kilka minut jesteśmy tylko ja i on.

― Zmęczony? ― pytam, siadając naprzeciwko niego; nasze kolana niemal się stykają.

― Nie, w porządku.

Biorę głęboki oddech.

― Sherlock, muszę zapytać jeszcze raz. Jesteś pewien co do twojej matki?

Patrzy mi w oczy.

― Jestem.

Razem z Mycroftem zdecydowali, że nie powiedzą jej aż do końca. Sherlock uznał, że nieświadomość będzie dla niej mniej okrutna i bolesna. Ja sądzę, że gorsze jest odbieranie jej szansy na pożegnanie się. Jednak w tej kwestii bracia są zdecydowani i zgodni jak w niewielu innych. Próbuję ostatni raz. Lubię matkę Sherlocka i mam przeczucie, że ona nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy. Nie tylko milczenia, lecz także szansy spędzenia z nim całego dnia, podczas gdy ona nie dostanie nic.

― Powinna mieć takie samo prawo do zobaczenia cię jak wszyscy ci ludzie ― mówię.

― Mama nie znosi pożegnań, nie umie się żegnać. Nie wiedziałaby, co zrobić. Nie, tak będzie lepiej. I to nie tylko dla niej ― odpowiada Sherlock. Jego głowa lekko się kołysze – środki przeciwbólowe. Napotyka moje spojrzenie. ― Nie mogę, John. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mógłbym spojrzeć jej w oczy i tego zrobić.

Instynktownie sięgam i chwytam jego dłonie. Długie palce ciasno i wdzięcznie oplatają moje.

― Rozumiem. ― W jakiś sposób naprawdę rozumiem. Sherlock może wybrać jedną z dwóch równie okrutnych opcji. Ma prawo dokonać wyboru, który przyniesie mu w tych ostatnich godzinach mniej bólu.

Mycroft pojawia się w drzwiach i podnoszę się, by zrobić mu miejsce. We wzroku Sherlocka widzę prośbę, bym został, więc siadam z powrotem na moim miejscu na oparciu fotela.

Czuję ten delikatny uścisk na moim swetrze. Samymi koniuszkami jego palców.

* * *

 

Po rozmowie Mycroft wygląda na przybitego. Nie jestem pewien, czy Sherlock to zauważa. Obejmuje brata, zanim ten wychodzi. Nie to, że zupełnie boi się tego typu kontaktu, panią Hudson przytula cały czas, rzadko, ale regularnie obejmuje również mnie. Ale on i Mycroft po prostu tacy nie są.

Mycroft zatrzymuje mnie w holu.

― Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jak bardzo ci zaufałem ― mówi.

Przytakuję.

― Nie musisz się martwić.

― Zadziwiająco, nigdy nie musiałem. Nie kiedy byłeś obok. Hm, doprawdy interesujące.

Gdy wracam na górę, Sherlock jest na nogach. Wygląda na względnie przytomnego.

― Chyba powinienem się przespać.

Uśmiecham się.

― Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się, że usłyszę to z twoich ust.

Widzę delikatny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

― Co innego może człowiek zrobić, gdy praca jest skończona?

Mój uśmiech znika. Skończona.

Pomagam mu się położyć.

― John, ja… ― Urywa. Jego usta przez moment są otwarte, ale szybko odgania z nich słowa.

― Nie, o co chodzi?

Wzdycha.

― Chyba nie chcę być sam.

Kiwam głową.

― Zaraz wrócę, dobrze?

Jedynie patrzy na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Choroba i leki rozbroiły część jego zabezpieczeń. Niesamowite jednak, że zachował z siebie tak wiele. Większość ludzi w takiej sytuacji to tylko upadłe cienie swoich dawnych osobowości.

Przebieram się w piżamę i wracam do jego sypialni. Kładę się obok niego i nie czuję się z tym nieodpowiednio. Przysuwa się do mnie bliżej, tak że może położyć głowę na moim ramieniu. Leżymy tak przez chwilę. Wreszcie Sherlock zasypia. Wpatruję się w jego rozluźnioną twarz; nie mogę oderwać od niej wzroku. Nie potrafię myśleć o tym, że za dwadzieścia cztery godziny nigdy nie ujrzę jej ponownie. Jej kanciastości, zapadłości i nienaturalnej bladości, wzmocnionej dodatkowo przez jego chorobę.

Nie śpię. Jedynie go obserwuję. Obserwuję, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada z każdym oddechem, i nie umiem odegnać od siebie wyobrażenia momentu, którego wkrótce będę świadkiem. Już czuję pierwsze, delikatne ukłucia czekającego mnie bólu. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to teraz. Muszę być obok niego przez te ostatnie godziny, muszę odsunąć to od siebie jak najdalej, zanim nie nadejdzie koniec, ale jestem świadom. Jestem świadom tego, co nadchodzi.

Nienawidzę całego wszechświata. Nienawidzę tego, co nim rządzi, wszystko jedno, czy to bóstwa, los czy siły przypadku. Kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek są, nienawidzę ich za umieszczenie mnie na tej orbicie. Nienawidzę Mike’a Stamforda za poznanie nas. Nienawidzę tego kogoś, kto postrzelił mnie w Afganistanie, powodując, że wróciłem do domu. Nienawidzę Wielkiej Brytanii za wysokość mojej renty, która zmusiła mnie do szukania współlokatora. Nienawidzę tego mieszkania za jego urok, przez który nie odwróciłem się i nie wyszedłem. Nienawidzę jego za bycie zafascynowanie i wciągnięcie mnie tak dogłębnie i całościowo, że nie mogłem zostawić go w diabły i znaleźć sobie nudnego współlokatora.

Nudny współlokator. Czy coś takiego w ogóle istnieje? Mógłbym mieć takiego? Jak przez te dwa lata wyglądałoby moje życie, gdybym mieszkał z kimś nudnym?

Nie wiem, czy zamieniłbym życie z Sherlockiem na cokolwiek innego.

Nawet jeśli teraz nie pękałoby mi serce.

* * *

 

Rano czuje się lepiej; czasowe polepszenie samopoczucia przyszło w najodpowiedniejszym momencie. Nie śpieszymy się. Dziś jest ten dzień. Jego ostatni dzień.

― Co chciałbyś robić? ― pytam. Koncepcja wybrania, jak spędzić ostatni dzień na ziemi, jest tak przerażająco trudna, że jestem pewien, że mnie by sparaliżowała; ale jednocześnie mam pewność, że on ma już plan.

Spogląda za okno w pełni ubrany i przez moment jest tak, jakby nic się nie działo. Wszystko jest dobrze.

Nienawidzę każdej pojedynczej rzeczy.

― Chciałbym wyjść.

― Wyjść? Gdzie? ― Znów czuję ucisk zazdrości. Cholera jasna, potrzebuję tego czasu. Gdzie on chce iść?

― Na zewnątrz. Do miasta.

Och. Może być.

― Przejść się? Odwiedzić twoje ulubione miejsca?

― Dokładnie. ― Odwraca się od okna. ― Są trzy rzeczy na świecie, na których naprawdę mi zależy, więc chciałbym się z każdą z nich pożegnać. Pierwsza to moja praca. Wczoraj się nią zająłem. Druga to to miasto. Więc chodźmy.

Mimo że znam odpowiedź, stale czuję potrzebę zadania tego pytania. Chrzanić moją niepewność.

― Co jest trzecią?

Patrzy na mnie z lekką dezaprobatą.

― John. Z całą pewnością nie muszę tego mówić nagłos.

Wychodzimy. Łapiemy taksówki, żeby go nie męczyć. Jedziemy na Trafalgar Square, do Hyde Parku. Spacerujemy w ciszy. Jego równowaga jest znośna, ale wspiera się na moim ramieniu. Rozgląda się, zapamiętując każdy szczegół otoczenia.

Zatrzymujemy się przy ławce obok rzeki, by odpocząć. Podchodzę do balustrady i spoglądam w dół, na wodę.

― Porozmawiamy w końcu o tym? ― pytam wreszcie.

― O czym?

Śmieję się drwiąco. Jakby był jakikolwiek inny temat.

― O tym, że dziś umrzesz.

― Co tu jest jeszcze do powiedzenia?

― Mnóstwo rzeczy! Sherlock, ja… ja nie…

Łapie mnie za rękaw i zaciąga z powrotem na ławkę.

― Pogodziłem się z tym. ― Patrzy mi prosto w oczy. ― Nie oczekiwałem, że będę żył długo, John. Zawsze przypuszczałem, że opuszczę ten świat w młodym wieku. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że w taki sposób – zakładałem, że to będzie raczej postrzał albo wybuch. Sądziłem, że przynajmniej kogoś ze sobą zabiorę, kogoś, kogo świat nie mógłby dłużej oglądać. Umieranie nigdy mnie nie martwiło. Dopiero niedawno myśl o odejściu zaczęła być… bolesna.

― Dlaczego?

― Wcześniej nie miałem nikogo, kogo musiałbym zostawić. Kogoś, kto by za mną tęsknił. ― Znów patrzy na mnie i widzę w jego oczach cierpienie. ― Będziesz za mną tęsknił, John?

Gula w moim gardle rośnie. Próbuję ją przełknąć.

― Do końca moich dni, Sherlocku.

* * *

 

Mieszkanie jest ciche. Zaglądamy do pani Hudson – jakoś się trzyma. Obejmuje Sherlocka, potem mnie.

Wchodzimy na górę. Zamykam za nami drzwi. Noc zapadła i zaczynam odpływać. Nie wiem, co mam robić, ani czy jest jakiś plan. Sherlock siada w fotelu. Kręcę się wokół. Spogląda na mnie.

― Przyniesiesz tabletki, John?

Moje serce zamarza i czuję, jak mój żołądek opada.

― Teraz? Ale… teraz?

Jego głos jest łagodny.

― Jaki jest sens odkładania tego?

― Sens? Nie wiem, ja tylko… Czy to musi być teraz?

― Po prostu przyszykuj tabletki. Żebyśmy byli gotowi.

Idę do kuchni sparaliżowany; nalewam wody do szklanki. Pigułki są w mojej kieszeni. Kładę je na małym talerzyku i wracam do salonu. Obserwuje mnie. Opadam na podłogę naprzeciwko jego fotela, klęcząc pomiędzy jego nogami. Trzymam szklankę i talerz, ale nie poruszam się, by mu je podać.

Sięga i zabiera je ode mnie, ale kładzie je na stoliku. Pochyla się z rękoma złożonymi przed sobą.

― Nie, nie powinno mnie obchodzić umieranie, John. Ono dotyczy nas wszystkich. I jestem zadowolony, że mogę to zrobić na moich warunkach. ― Urywa, czekając, aż na niego spojrzę. ― Nie obchodzi mnie nic, poza… ― Przełyka ślinę głośno. ― Poza tobą. Żałuję każdej minuty bólu, jaki ci to przysporzy. Nie twierdzę, że znam jego naturę. Wiem tylko, że spędziłem sporo czasu, wyobrażając sobie, co czułbym na twoim miejscu.

Staram się zapamiętać jego twarz. Nie wiem, co zamierzam powiedzieć, zanim nie usłyszę wypływających z moich ust słów.

― Naprawdę sądziłem, że spędzę resztę mojego życia z tobą.

Uśmiecha się delikatnie.

― To wszystko, co planowałeś? Trochę ograniczone, prawda?

― Nie, chodziło mi o to… Nieważne, co by się działo, z kim bym się spotykał, kim bym się stał… ― mówię, wykonując nieokreślony ruch w przestrzeni pomiędzy nami.

Kiwa głową.

― W pewnym sensie jestem szczęściarzem.

― Szczęściarzem? Jak?

― Ja spędzę resztę mojego życia z tobą.

Jestem skończony.

Czuję jego dłonie wplatające się w moje włosy, gdy szlocham z czołem opartym o jego kolana. Jestem bezsilny. Zawiodłem.

― Miałem cię chronić ― mówię przez łzy. ― Nie mogę tego zatrzymać. Przepraszam, że nie umiałem ci pomóc.

― Pomogłeś mi, John. To dzięki tobie mogę odejść w ten sposób, tak jak chciałem. ― Kładzie rękę na moim podbródku i unosi moją głowę. Chwyta moją twarz pomiędzy rękoma i opiera swoje czoło o moje. Wspieram się na jego nadgarstkach, ponieważ muszę się o coś oprzeć. ― Nie jestem dobrym mówcą ― wyznaje cicho.

― Nie musisz być.

― Dobrze. Wierzę, że gesty mówią wystarczająco wiele.

Kiwam głową. Wypuszcza mnie z uścisku i odsuwa się. Sięga po talerz i szklankę. Wyciągam telefon i wysyłam dwie wiadomości – jedną do Lestrade’a, drugą do Sary. Taka była umowa. Miałem wysłać SMSy, kiedy weźmie tabletki. Przyjadą do mieszkania za godzinę. Lestrade po Sherlocka. Sara po mnie.

Sherlock znów patrzy w moje oczy, potem połyka pigułki. Odkłada naczynia, a ja czuję w powietrzu ostateczność.

To koniec. Za trzydzieści minut odpłynie.

Wstaję, jego oczy śledzą mnie. Sięgam po jego dłoń i pomagam mu wstać. Patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Prowadzę go do sofy i siadam w rogu. Rozumie, co robię, i siada obok mnie. Nie puszczam jego ręki.

Oddycha powoli, miarowo. Chcę o tym porozmawiać, ale nie wiem, co powiedzieć, ani czy to by pomogło któremuś z nas. Patrzy na mnie.

― John… ― zaczyna i widzę w jego oczach strach. ― Myślałem, że jestem na to gotowy. ― Jego głos drży.

― Jestem tutaj, Sherlock.

― Boję się, John. ― Nigdy nie brzmiał tak niepewnie.

Nic, co jeszcze w przyszłości zrobię, nie będzie już tak ważne.

Biorę go w ramiona i kładę jego głowę na moim barku. Jest tak chudy... Mieści się w niewiarygodnie małej przestrzeni na moich kolanach; rękoma mogę całkowicie go objąć. Chwyta się mojego swetra i wypuszcza drżący oddech.

― Spokojnie ― szepczę.

― Nie chcę cię zostawiać.

― Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził.

Krążymy wzdłuż krawędzi. Zalewa mnie tępe przerażenie. Desperacko nie chcę tego usłyszeć. Tak jak nie chcę tego mówić. W tym momencie tracę mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i to już jest wystarczająco okrutne. Nie wiem, czy zniósłbym jeszcze jakąś stratę. Nie potrafię spojrzeć na przyszłość, którą od siebie odsuwaliśmy, i przyznać, że mogliśmy mieć coś więcej niż znaną mi przyjaźń. Jeśli spojrzę na tę zamkniętą już drogę i ujrzę tam coś innego, coś, co zawsze dostrzegałem, ale po co nigdy nie sięgnąłem, czego nigdy nie uznawałem, złamie mnie to ostatecznie.

Ale tu nie chodzi o mnie. Jeśli on tego potrzebuje, niech się tak stanie. Boże, dopomóż.

Czuję, jak jego uścisk rozluźnia się.

― John ― mówi niewyraźnie. ― Muszę cię zobaczyć.

Obracam go tak, byśmy spojrzeli sobie w twarz. Jego powieki są przymknięte. Trzęsie się.

― Sherlock, po prostu na mnie spójrz. Nie myśl o niczym. Nie czekaj. Po prostu na mnie popatrz, dobrze?

Patrzy. Jego oczy błądzą po mojej twarzy, jakby próbował robić to, co ja wcześniej – zapamiętać mnie. Wiem, że nie zostanę oszczędzony, ponieważ on również nie został.

Łagodnie całuję jego usta. Czuję, jak odpływa z niego napięcie, czuję jego dłonie na mojej twarzy. Przyciskam go do siebie, nasze czoła znów się stykają. Jego powieki drżą. Oddaje pocałunek, kurcząc się, jakby zabierało to ostatnie pokłady jego siły. Chwyta się mojego swetra, płonącymi oczami patrzy na mnie, tylko na mnie.

― Chcę, żebyś był ostatnim, co widzę ― mówi słabo.

Patrzymy sobie w oczy. Każda kolejna sekunda rozcina moją skórę jak nóż, ale wytrzymuję to. Nie odwrócę wzroku, ponieważ ten moment jest świętością, a ja tak czy inaczej nie zostanę już ocalony. Bierze kilka głębokich oddechów i słabnie. Jego oczy zamykają się.

Śpi. Ale to nie potrwa długo.

Przyciągam go bliżej, obejmuję całym sobą. Całuję całą jego twarz. Wydaje mi się, że coś do niego mówię, ale nie wiem, co dokładnie. Mogę mówić mu, że go kocham. Mogę mówić mu, że nigdy nie kochałem nikogo innego, ani że nikogo innego nie pokocham. Mogę wyklinać go za zostawianie mnie tu. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. Zresztą to nie ma znaczenia. Wszystko to jest prawdą, niezależnie od tego, czy mu to mówię czy nie.

Ostatni oddech bierze kilka minut później. Wydech, a później – nic.

Wpatruję się w jego twarz. Nie jest prawdziwa.

Nie może mnie teraz usłyszeć. Więc powtarzam to wszystko jeszcze raz, tym razem w pełni świadom. Mówię do niego, póki nie tracę głosu.  
Lestrade i Sara już są. Kiedy przyjechali? Zbliżają się do nas, ich twarze są smutne. Sara płacze. Lestrade przyjechał z mężczyzną z zakładu pogrzebowego, który zabierze Sherlocka. Nie pozwolę im na to. Sara obejmuje mnie ramieniem i wreszcie jej i Lestrade’owi udaje się nas rozdzielić. Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Podchodzę do okna, Sara obejmuje mnie od tyłu. Słyszę szelest i kółka na schodach, i brzęk noszy. Już wychodzą, ale zatrzymuję ich.

― Poczekajcie. Tylko chwilę. ― Muszę brzmieć w miarę spokojnie, ponieważ zatrzymują się. Jest przykryty prześcieradłem. Podchodzę do noszy i odsuwam materiał.

Jedynie patrzę. Możliwe, że chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale to już odleciało. Jest za późno. Człowiek, którego straciłem, nie był tylko moim najlepszym przyjacielem, nie teraz.

Zabierają go. Lestrade obejmuje mnie, co samo w sobie jest niepokojące, ale potrzebowałem tego. Wychodzi. Sara obserwuje mnie uważnie.

Przechodzę przez salon w kierunku kanapy. W połowie drogi moje nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa i siadam na podłodze, wpatrując się gdzieś przed siebie. Sara przysiada obok mnie i ściska moją dłoń.

Nie czuję nic.

* * *

 

Nie dziwi mnie to, że na jego pogrzebie pojawiają się tłumy. Wielu ludzi podziwiało Sherlocka. Wielu nie mogło go znieść. Ale nikt, kto kiedykolwiek spotkał go na swojej drodze, nie potrafił go zapomnieć. Wygląda na to, że przez to poczuli się zobligowani, by tu być.

Jestem traktowany jak pogrążony w żalu wdowiec. Naczelny żałobnik. Ta rola naprawdę powinna przypaść jego matce, ale zdaje się, że ludzie, włącznie z samą kobietą, sądzą, że takie zachowanie wobec mnie jest całkowicie odpowiednie.

Pomimo moich obaw, nie obwinia mnie. Mycroft mówi, że nienawidzi pożegnań i że nie wiedziałaby, jak zachować się przy Sherlocku, więc tak jest w porządku. Ona również zdaje się to rozumieć. Obejmuje mnie i zapewnia, że jest szczęśliwa, że mógł spędzić ze mną ostatnie godziny swojego życia.

Wstaję, by wygłosić mowę pożegnalną. Robię to tylko dlatego, ponieważ nie mogę sobie na tym miejscu wyobrazić nikogo innego. Mówię o jego błyskotliwości, o jego poświęceniu pracy. Mówię o ludziach, którym pomógł, i o zbrodniach, które rozwikłał. Nie wspominam o tym, że przywrócił mnie do życia, ani o tym, jak błyszczały jego oczy, kiedy odbijały się w nich promienie słońca.

Żałobnikom opowiadam, że był moim przyjacielem i że zaszczytem było dla mnie móc z nim pracować. Nie mówię im, że go kochałem, ani że nadal go kocham, ani że gdybym mógł mieć jedno życzenie, chciałbym móc to wszystko zatrzymać.

* * *

 

Sherlock zostawił mi wszystko. Miał na koncie więcej, niż podejrzewałem. Z całą pewnością nigdy nie potrzebował współlokatora. Ale od jakiegoś czasu wiem, że moja obecność była mu potrzebna nie tylko ze względów finansowych. Przez jakiś czas zupełnie nie muszę martwić się rachunkami. Biorę urlop ze szpitala, który spędzam na reorganizowaniu mieszkania.

Któregoś wieczora otwieram jeden z jego notatników. Znajduję w nim zbiór opisów zbrodni, dedukcji, przypadków – wszystko zapisane jego pajęczym pismem. Siadam i słyszę, jak przemawia do mnie z kartek. Czytam wszystko. Potem wyciągam następny notes, i kolejny.

Miesiąc później udaje mi się przeczytać już wszystko, co napisał. Zapełniam kolejne półki, porządkując jego notatki. W ciągu sekundy jestem w stanie wskazać, w którym miejscu znajduje się dany przypadek. Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego czuję potrzebę posiadania tej wiedzy.

Lestrade dzwoni do mnie sześć tygodni po pogrzebie.

― Dziwna sprawa, znaleźliśmy martwego faceta, żadnych śladów na ciele. Pokój zamknięty, zero okien.

― I? ― pytam zdezorientowany.

― Przyjedziesz?

― Ja?

Wzdycha.

― Jesteś najbliższy oryginałowi, John.

Więc jadę. Wszyscy się we mnie wpatrują – muszę wyglądać zupełnie nie na miejscu bez wysokiej, ciemno odzianej postaci obok siebie. Zanim wchodzę do pomieszczenia, zamykam oczy, a kiedy otwieram je ponownie, jest ze mną.

Patrzę i widzę rzeczy, których nie dostrzegałem wcześniej. Nie okłamuję się, że jestem w stanie dostrzec wszystko, co on by widział, jednak zauważam wiele. Okazuje się, że wystarczająco wiele.

Podchodzę do Lestrade’a, nim wracam do domu.

― Nie jestem jak on, Greg. Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę pomóc. Ale będę sobie za to liczył.

Uśmiecha się.

― Jak pan sobie życzy, doktorze Watson.

Następnym razem jestem szybszy. Za kolejnym – dokładniejszy.

Siedzę w domu, przeglądając i omawiając razem z nim papiery.

― Co wyciągniesz z portfela? ― pyta mnie.

― Noc przed zabójstwem był na siłowni.

― Skąd wiesz? ― Wątpi. Sherlock nigdy nic sobie nie robił z tradycyjnych metod śledczych. Portfele, pamiętniki, bilingi. Zbyt oczywiste.

― Miał sporo kart. Kredytowych, członkowskich, bankowych. Jego karta czekowa jest druga od tyłu. Tej używa się najczęściej, mężczyzna musiał mieć zwyczaj wkładania ich na sam koniec. Karta na siłownię jest ostatnia, zatem używał jej po tym, jak ostatni raz skorzystał z karty czekowej. Większość ludzi używa tej karty często, wniosek – był na siłowni noc przed śmiercią.

― Hmm, jestem pod wrażeniem.

Uśmiecham się.

― Nigdy byś tego nie przyznał, gdybyś naprawdę tu był.

― Ranią mnie twoje oskarżenia, John.

Czasem niemal mogę go zobaczyć. Przymykam oczy i wyobrażam go sobie.

― Kocham cię.

Nie odpowiada. Nigdy nic na to nie odpowiada.

Sześć miesięcy później rezygnuję z pracy chirurga. Wyrabiam nowe wizytówki:

 _Doktor John Watson, detektyw konsultant_.

Nadal jedyny na świecie.


End file.
